ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Romeri
Anthony Romeri is a former professional wrestler, and is the current owner of the CWF, or Championship Wrestling Federation. History Anthony Romeri grew up in the big city, with no family and no friends. He learned to fend for himself at a very early age, and soon realized that he couldn't depend on anyone but himself for his survival. Rooting through trashcans became his trip to the supermarket, petty theft his profession. One day, Anthony tried to pick the pocket of a very large and muscular man. The man caught him in the act, and threw a punch. The under-fed Anthony ducked. The man, surprised, threw another punch. It was also easily avoided, and the man laughed. He introduced himself as Big Bubba, a professional wrestler. Anthony knew nothing about the sport, so Bubba decided to take the kid under his wing and bring him to his next show. What Romeri saw amazed him. The acrobatics, the power, the agility. From then on, he and Bubba trained every day to become the best wrestler and best athlete he could. Three years later, Romeri made his professional wrestling debut against Big Bubba at a local promotion's house show. He won that match with an Exterminator on Bubba, and the promoter liked his style so much that he recommended him for the jump to the big leagues: the Championship Wrestling Federation. Romeri debuted on CWF two months later, and he was an immediate success. The crowd loved his no-nonsense attitude towards the sport, and his unfailing will to succeed. On several occasions, Romeri won the CWF Heavyweight Title on 4 occasions, defeating the likes of George Hammerstein, Monty Norris, and the incomparable "Dozer". However, ten years after his first appearance, CWF shut down for financial reasons. Romeri was heartbroken. His whole life had led up to this moment, and it seemed like it was about to come to an end. He floundered for several years in other organizations before he hit an epiphany: Why not create a new CWF, a better one, one with more monetary stability. For years, he worked to get the organization off the ground, but he soon realized that he would not be able to wrestle in it. His body had grown old on him. Nevertheless, he moved forward, and 37 years into his life, Anthony Romeri lived his dream: to be the proud owner of the Championship Wrestling Federation. The New CWF As the owner of the revitalized CWF, Romeri took his duties in stride. In the first week of CWF Ignition, Romeri introduced the CWF Heavyweight Championship to the television audience. One of the defining moments in his new job came one week before Blind Justice, where he announced the match card. He was nervous throughout the process, but managed to keep his calm until he went off the air. The pay-per-view was a runaway success, and helped to bolster his confidence when it came time to announce the lineup for No Man's Land. The first challenge to Romeri's authority came in the form of Mr. Demonical. Originally, Romeri hired Demonical to hand his own orders down to the wrestlers, and act as essentially a general manager for the brand. Soon, Demonical organized the formidable team of The Corporation in an attempt to win the CWF Tag Team Championships. For weeks, Demonical interfered in the team's matches on their behalf, helping give The Corporation]] ill-deserved victories. Romeri, fed up with the constant sabotage of his own company, banned Demonical from ringside at No Man's Land, when The Corporation had a title match against The Wicked Clowns. Despite Romeri's order, Demonical came out near the end of the match and distracted the referee long enough for The Game to score the pinfall and become the new tag team champions. After the match, Romeri confronted Demonical backstage and fired him from his staff position, claiming that he had only hired Demonical at the request of the Board of Directors. Demonical, infuriated, punched Romeri in the nose. Romeri fought back, but was quickly subdued by Demonical's lackeys, The Game and BigPapaBear. Security scared off The Corporation, and Romeri went back to his office. He called the Board of Directors and apparently asked to be pulled out of retirement in order to make Demonical pay. In a later episode of Ignition, Demonical informed Romeri that he had replaced him as owner of the CWF. Romeri had one opportunity to win back his position at the upcoming pay-per-view, Americana, in a Hell in a Cell match. If Romeri lost, he would relinquish his position atop the company. At Americana, Romeri defeated Demonical after a Big Splash off the top of the cell, but later resigned from his position as owner, saying that he had refound his love for wrestling. He gave his position to the team of Matt Frazier and Johnathan Doberman, then rejoined the CWF roster as a full-time wrestler. Back in the Hunt On the Ignition following Americana, Romeri was announced as the 4th participant in the World Championship Tournament, involving VND, Amazo and Dan Robbins. Romeri resoundingly defeated Robbins in the semi-finals of the tournament, and met Amazo the following week to determine who would face Asylum at Hellbound. Romeri pinned Amazo after an Exterminator, and Asylum ran out to the ring to deliver a Near Death Experience to the number one contender. The following week, Romeri faced off against Asylum's bitter rival, Dane West, and the match went to a double countout after a hard-fought effort. Later in the night, Romeri got his payback on Asylum by interfering in his match with Amazo and giving him an Exterminator. The two would continue their feud on and off throughout the next month in a series of matches and run-ins. Finally, at Hellbound, Romeri was able to recapture his CWF Heavyweight Championship from Asylum after a vertical suplex off the TitanTron. At that point, Romeri had the longest undefeated streak in the CWF. Soon afterwards, Romeri was stripped of his World Championship after being unable to compete due to a rib injury he suffered at the hands of Asylum. At Doomsday, Romeri is scheduled to participate in a four-way ladder match to consolidate the CWF Heavyweight Championship and the CWF Global Championship. Personal Life * Romeri is happily married to the love of his life, Stacie Johnston. They have two children together, Bobby and Karen Romeri. * Recently, Anthony bought a golden retriever to keep his family protected while on the road. He named the dog Bubba after his own deceased trainer. * It was rumored that Romeri was having an affair with one of the members of his staff. These claims were irrefutably struck down when the worker in question married then-wrestler Monty Norris. Romeri was the best man. * Romeri has two tattoos on his left arm. One of them is of a dragon coiled around a turnbuckle, the other is of a flaming skull. Romeri hates both tattoos, as they were received during a misspent youth. He tries to cover them at all times. Wrestling Moves Finishing and Signature Moves :* The Exterminator - (Spinning Fireman's Carry Facebuster) :* Romeri Wrecker - (Top-Rope Horizontal 360º Leg Drop) :* Twisting T - (Moonsault 450º Senton Splash) :* Romeri Muffler - (Brock Lock) :* Staten Island Ferry - (Top-Rope Rhino Driver) :* The Introduction - (Styles Clash) :* Good Night, and Good Luck - (Roundhouse Kick into Leg Sweep) Basic Moves :*Big Boot :*Big Splash :*Flying Clothesline :*Legsweep DDT :*Repeated Rib Breakers :*Samoan Drop Suplexes :*Belly-to-Belly Suplex :*Belly-to-Back Suplex :*Gargoyle Suplex :*German Suplex :*Gutwrench Suplex :*Half Nelson Flip Suplex :*Saito Suplex :*Table Top Suplex Submissions :*Bearhug :*Half Boston Crab :*Indian Deathlock :*Rear Naked Choke :*Sleeper Hold :*Triangle Hold Wrestling Accomplishments and Facts Wrestling Accomplishments (Old CWF) :* 4-Time CWF Heavyweight Champion :* 2-Time CWF Television Champion :* 3-Time CWF Tag Team Champion - 3x with Frederick Armstrong Wrestling Accomplishments (New CWF) :* 1-Time CWF Heavyweight Champion Theme Music :* "Fistful of Steel" - Rage Against the Machine (current) :* "Epic" - Faith No More (January 2007 - August 2007) :* "Them Bones" - Alice in Chains (as CWF owner) Category:Staff Category:1970 births Category:Owners